The General Antics of Half Bloods Uncovered
by Fang's penpal
Summary: A story of a new Demigod's journey through life of a teenager at camp Half Blood aided by a smooth talking companion who doesn't all ways know where to stop. Exploring the intricacies of teenage feelings in a Percy Jackson-esque setting


**The General Antics of Half-Bloods Uncovered: Memoirs of Isaiah **

The sun was just embracing the silhouette of the surrounding trees, rays of dancing sunshine peaking through the gaps of the surrounding forests, as we finally reached the border of Camp Half-Blood. I fell to one knee in relief, my blonde hair catching a hint of sunlight just in my peripheral vision. I grinned at my companion, Edmund, who's ever sparkly teeth shined back at me in a smirk.

"Been for ever since we saw sometin' out proper, no?" He mused, his Cajun accent strong as ever.

"That it has." I responded, thinking back to the ramshackle lifestyle we had forged for ourselves in the world. It's hard to establish a life, after all, when you're two minors who're constantly being hunted by monsters.

I should explain. My friend Edmund and I were the children of gods, and we'd been abandoned by our parents and chased by man-eating beasts ever since birth. Recently, we'd been contacted by our godly parents and told to take refuge here, at Camp Half-Blood.

I, Isaiah, was the son of Athena, and Edmund was the son of Hermes. We'd met a Juvenile Detention Center down south. Together, we had busted out, and had been partners in crime ever since. That was six years ago, and we're both seventeen now.

"Hey! Hey!" I heard shouts from up ahead. A boy with curly brown hair came running up to meet us. "You kids half-bloods?"

"Dat we are." Edmund responded.

"Then go straight that way to camp." He pointed. "You can find your way around there."

We started walking towards camp, my mind reeling with the possibilities of a proper home and a bed, thoughts that I shared with Edmund.

` "Dat'd be nice'n all, but I'm t'inking more bout de women." He said, his brown eye's glittering with the mere thought of girls.

"Yea, well, try not to get slapped like that time we visited the library." I responded quickly, more than willing to calm him down.

"She was sending mixed signals. She ain't got no right, getting all huffy when I try' make a move."

"You kissed her."

"Lady luck rewards the bold."

"She was reading."

"My lips are much more interestin' than some dumb ol' book."

"More new arrivals!" A voice cut in to our banter. It was a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes, like mine. She came up to me and shook my hand.

"Child of Athena?" She inquired. I guess the eyes and hair give it away.

"Yes ma'am. This," I said, gesturing to companion "is my friend Edmund."

Edmund took her hand in his and kissed it, winking as he did so.

"Might I ask the name of one so beautiful as yo'self?"

She pulled her hand away quickly, her brow furrowing. "I am Annabeth, and I would appreciate you keeping your lips away from me."

Edmund put his hands up defensively. "I wasn't nothing more'n a Cajun greeting, darlin." He then leaned in closer. "But if'n you liked that, you should see how we say 'I love you.'" He gave her a suggestive grin.

My hand immediately flew to my forehead. "I am so sorry for him."

Annabeth looked two seconds away from slapping him across the face before a boy with black hair and green eyes showed up.

"New arrivals?" He asked.

"Dead ones." She responded through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, sir." I said, finding the number of times I had to apologize for my friend a ridiculous amount. "My companion doesn't mean any trouble. He just doesn't know how to be behave himself. I'm Isaiah, son of Athena." I extended my hand, which the boy took.

"I'm Percy." The boy responded. "Welcome to camp Half-Blood. Anabeth, why don't you show Isaiah the Athena cabin, while I help out Romeo over here."

Annabeth showed me to the cabin, where she assigned me a bunk and gave me a schedule.

"You came just in time. Ever we defeated Krono's army, we've been having parties ever Saturday at the beach, and it starts in an hour."

"I'll be sure to be there." I replied, happy I was being so easily accepted into the camp. "If only just to restrain Edmund."

"I'd suggest a leash." Annabeth said dryly.

"He's really not so bad once you get to know him." I promised.

"Yea? We'll see about that."

**That's all for Chapter One. Started out a bit slow, I know, but it'll be sure to pick up next chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
